Queens of the Playground
by aJUGGaMILK
Summary: Nico looked forward to seeing her friends at the playground every weekend. This time around, however, she meets a frustrating girl who challenges her rule of the park.


**A/N - To clear up any confusion, when I wrote this story the ages I had in mind were 12 for Maki and Honks, and 13 for Nico and Tuba.**

 **I think 13 year olds still go to the playground, right? I don't even remember anymore...**

* * *

Nico couldn't help but grin as she walked hand in hand with her parents towards the local park. Today was the perfect day to go; The sun was shining down, warming her skin. There was a gentle breeze that rustled her dark hair, which was tied up into two pigtails, held together by bright red ribbons. And her favorite part, the

smell of freshly bloomed flowers wafted through the air, filling her lungs with every breath she took. This was, in her opinion, one of the nicest days of the year.

"Nicocchi, are you excited to meet up with Honoka-chan today?" Spoke the woman to her right. With long purple hair tied into a single braid hung over her shoulder, and a cozy looking yellow sundress, Nozomi was the perfect depiction of a housewife.

Looking up at her purple haired mother, Nico couldn't help the smile that grew across her face. "Of course I'm excited, we didn't get to see each other all week!" Nico shouted, practically vibrating with barely restrained energy.

The past week they had no school due to spring break, and Honoka had gone away on a trip with her family, leaving Nico all alone. Needless to say, the raven haired girl missed her friend greatly, and she couldn't wait to see her again.

Feeling a gentle squeeze on her hand, Nico turned to see her other mother smiling down at her. "I'm sure that Honoka missed you as well. You two will have a lot to catch up on after all." Eli beamed down at Nico. Standing a couple inches taller than her wife, Eli was dressed in a short sleeved button up short and a pair of worn out jeans. She exuded a fatherly aura, one that seemed to double whenever her daughter would jokingly refer to her as 'papa'.

All together, they were the very definition of a happy suburban family.

Nico swung her parents arms happily, not having a single burden to worry about in that moment.

"It will be nice to catch up with Umi-chan and Kotori-chan as well. I was quite surprised when they up and left for the beach so suddenly. Honestly, I was a bit worried." Nozomi said with a slight frown.

Eli nodded. "I agree, though I'm sure Umi was in need of an emergency vacation sooner or later. With how busy she had been lately, I was expecting Kotori to drag her away much sooner." Eli furrowed her brows in concern over her friend. "I'm just glad that she didn't overwork herself."

Nozomi hummed in agreement, but didn't add anything else.

Eventually the playground loomed in the distance, and Nico felt her earlier energy return tenfold.

"C'mon, we're almost there! Hurry!" Breaking out her parent's grasp, Nico ran ahead to find her friend as they tried to catch up.

"Nico, slow down! There's no need to run!" Eli's words fell on deaf ears however, and all she could do was sigh as Nozomi giggled beside her.

"Don't worry Elicchi, she'll be fine." She said, wrapping herself around the blonde's arm. "Oh! I see Kotori-chan and Umi-chan! Lets go over and say hi."

As they went to visit their friends, Nico was in the process of finding her own friend. "Honoka! Hey Honoka, where are you?!" She called as she made it to the middle of the playground. Looking around, she caught sight of ginger hair swaying on the other side of a big slide. "Hooonookaa!" Running to where her friend was, she came across the ginger and another girl with shoulder cut brunette hair and striking green eyes digging in the sand together.

Looking up in surprise, Honoka grinned when she saw her best friend run up to them. "Heya Nico-chan! Long time no see huh?"

Stopping before the two girls, Nico drew in a lungful of air before sending the two a smile. "Hey Honoka, hey Tsubasa. What are you guys doing?"

"Honoka-chan wanted to try digging a hole to make a fort. I…don't really think it's working." Tsubasa pointed to the mediocre hole in the sand next to them.

Looking around, Nico noticed a peculiar lack of digging devices, and couldn't help but tilt her head in question. "We're you both… digging with your hands? Wouldn't that take, like, _forever_?"

Honoka and Tsubasa meet sheepishly met each others gazes before looking away in embarrassment. "Haha, yeah, it was definitely taking too long." Honoka chuckled.

They sat in silence, the sounds of other children playing keeping the atmosphere alive.

"Well, what do you guys want to play? I don't really want to dig in the dirt today." Nico asked, eyeing the other two.

Tsubasa raised here hand as if she was sitting in class. "We could play tag, maybe get some of the others here to play with us." Honoka nodded rapidly, making Nico groan.

"But we always play tag! It's just, so boring now…" Trailing off, Nico swept her gaze over the park, taking in all of the swings and teeter totters, before her eyes settled on the large structure in the middle. A grin tugged at her lips as an idea sprouted in her mind.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

Standing at the tallest part of the jungle gym with her hands on her hips, Nico took in the sight of all of the loyal 'subjects' of her kingdom. The image of her standing as tall as she could, being flanked by Honoka and Tsubasa drew the attention of many of the other children.

"Good day citizens! I am your new queen, Nico Ayase!" By now, most of the other kids were watching the trio, and even a few of their parents were chuckling at the sight. Nico took no notice, and continued on with her grand speech. "From today on, we will work to make this the best playground ever! No one will be left out, and everyone will be friends!" Some of the kids started cheering, while a couple of adults applauded her speech.

Nico raised a hand to quiet the masses, before continuing. "My first order of business, is to start up a big game off duck duck goose. Everybody circle up-"

"You're really annoying." Someone called out, causing the gathering children to gasp and some to 'ooh' at the boldness of this person.

Nico glared at the offender, who moved through the crowd and stepped to the front.

"How dare you insult your quee-"

"And who even picked you as our queen, anyway? I didn't see anyone _else_ vote for you." The person interrupted yet again.

Nico took a good look at the person, a pretty redhead girl with striking violet eyes that made her look like some exotic angel- not that she would _ever_ say that out loud, mind you.

Nico felt her cheeks heat up as she climbed down the jungle gym, missing the concerned look that her friends cast in her direction.

As she stormed up to the redhead, she noticed that the girl had taken a lock of hair and was restlessly twirling it around her fingers, refusing to fully meet Nico's eyes. "And who, exactly, are you? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"My name is Maki, my parents and I just moved here a couple days ago." The girl said, pointing to an energetic ginger with short hair waving her arms around as she talked to Nico and Honoka's parents, and apologetic looking woman with shoulder length brown hair who was trying to rein in the other woman.

Nico's brow furrowed as she took in the new girl. "well, I'm Nico. Why're you so against me being queen, anyway? Its all just play. Lighten up a little."

"I'd tell _you_ to lighten up a little, but you're already small enough as is."

Nico gaped as Maki finally met her eyes with a smirk. Distantly, she thought she could make out the muffled snickers of Honoka and an exasperated sigh from Tsubasa.

"That's really uncalled fo-"

"You're really uncalled for."

By now Maki was grinning, and the look made Nico seethe.

"Fine then! How about a race? Whoever wins can be the new queen of the playground." Nico said, turning to face a nearby open field of grass that was often used for various sports. "Whoever can run to the end of the field and back first will be the winner."

Maki followed the raven haired girl, her face now one of indifference. "Whatever you want, _your highness._ "

By now, most of the other kids had gotten bored and dispersed , the only ones staying to watch being Honoka and Tsubasa.

"Woohoo! Go Nico-chan, you got this in the bag!" Honoka cheered, Tsubasa wincing a bit when Honoka unknowingly yelled straight into her ear.

Nico stood a bit away from Maki, and was in the process of stretching. The redhead herself just stood there, idly playing with the ends of her hair.

"So, whoever wins this race rules the playground correct?" Maki said. She watched as the other girl finished up her stretches, before Nico turned to face her once again with a fire burning in her eyes.

"You bet! But I'm gonna warn you now, no one has been able to run faster than me before, so you better try and keep up."

"Hmm…I don't think I'm the one who should be worrying, Nico _-chan._ " Maki smirked a bit at Nico's frown.

Honoka stepped between the two girls with a puffed up chest, her energy rolling off of her in waves. "Okay! I want a clean race. No pushing or tripping, or any other cheating. Now, are you ready!?" She yelled, receiving simultaneous nods in return.

"Good. Then on my mark, Three!"

Nico and Maki tensed as they stood in their starting position.

"Two!"

Nico batted away a bead of sweat that had started to form.

"One!"

Maki took one last inhale, shooting a quick glance at her opponent before bringing her focus back ahead of herself. She was going to win, no matter what.

"GO!"

* * *

Nico panted heavily as she lay sprawled on the ground, Honoka and Tsubasa looking on in worry. Maki stood not far off, face red from the exertion, but already far more recovered than Nico was.

"I can't believe…..that I…..lost!" Nico gasped out. She had one arm crossed over her eyes to block out the sun, while her other was draped across her stomach that heaved with every breath.

As Nico laid there, the sudden lack of sunlight made her uncover her eyes to see where it went. Maki stood before her, hand outstretched to help the raven haired girl up. Accepting it, both girls couldn't help but blush at how warm each others hands felt.

Swallowing her pride, Nico fought down her blush and looked directly at Maki. "So I guess you won… looks like you are the new official Queen of the Playground." Nico couldn't help but kick at the ground as she said this, a bit dejected that she lost to such a pretty and mature looking girl.

"I don't get it, what's the point of being Queen of the Playground, anyway? It's not like the other kids actually care if someone acts like they're in charge."

Nico gasped. "It is a very important job, Maki! The other kids look to the Queen to guide them away from boredom. She is the one who picks the team captains, and she is the one to make sure all of the rules are followed!" Maki's eyebrows were raised in surprise as Nico ranted, not sure if she should interrupt the other girl or not.

"That's why future super idol Nico-nii was chosen to be Queen. So you better do your job right, or I'll never forgive you!" Nico yelled as she pointed a finger at Maki.

"W-well. You could always h-help me…" Maki looked away in an attempt to hide her blush, fingers twirling her hair nervously.

Nico seemed to perk up a little at the suggestion. "You mean, like a royal advisor or something?"

"N-no… I was thinking that…" Maki trailed off, losing the courage to say what she wanted. This caused Nico to get even more riled up, and she immediately invaded the redhead's personal space to drag whatever it was she was hiding out into the open.

"Well? Spit it out! This is serious business you know!" Nico was oblivious to Maki's flushed face and nervous hair twisting. "C'mon Maki, I don't have all da-"

"We can be queens t-together!" Maki shouted out. Nico went quiet and wide eyed as Maki snapped her mouth shut and gulped.

Tsubasa and Honoka both glanced at each other in astonishment, before they refocused their attention on the amusing scene before them.

"W-what?! Like, wouldn't that mean we're m-married or something? L-like my moms…" Nico's face got progressively hotter as she remember how…affectionate her parents were with each other. Not once did she take in to account that her 'position' as queen of the playground was just for fun, and shouldn't have been taken as seriously as she had. Shaking her head, Nico gave Maki her best glare. "My parents say that marriage are for people who really, really like each other. You shouldn't joke about something like that!"

"What if I really like you then?!" Maki stamped her foot in frustration, before once again drifting off into silence once more.

* * *

Eli looked on in worry as she watched her daughter argue with the new redheaded girl. She was torn on whether she should walk over and try and break it up; possibly embarrassing Nico in the process; or just staying here with her wife, and hope that the situation would diffuse on its own.

Letting out a silent sigh of relief when it seemed like her daughter had cooled off for the moment, she turned to rejoin the conversation between herself and Nozomi, Honoka's parents Umi and Kotori, and the redheaded girls mothers.

The new girls parents, Rin and Hanayo, she learned, were very friendly people. Eli found out that they had moved into their neighborhood for work, and were hoping that their excursion to the park would help them meet people from around the neighborhood.

"-licchi. Elicchi, are you okay?" Nozomi's velvety voice drew the blonde out of her thoughts. "Is there something wrong, you looked kinda out of it."

Giving her wife a smile, Eli shook her head to disarm Nozomi's worry. "Nothings wrong. It just seems that Nico and Maki were arguing about something."

"I wouldn't worry to much about it, nya! Our little Maki-chan never talks to people like that. She's usually so distant and standoffish, it was starting to worry Kayo-chin and I." The ginger haired woman, Rin said.

"Y-yea, I'm glad that she's finally breaking out of her shell. Maki can be so shy sometimes, she really has trouble connecting with others." Hanayo seemed happy that their kids were interacting at all despite the animosity they were showing, Eli noted.

"I don't mean to alarm anyone, but it seems that they made up pretty fast." Umi pointed to the girls, everybody following her finger only to catch sight of Maki pulling Nico into a small kiss.

Everybody there let out some giggles at the sight of the two blushing girls who couldn't meet each others eyes, and the other two who were cheering and clapping for their friends.

Everybody except Eli.

"N-nico?"

* * *

"You like me?" Nico muttered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here Nico is, trying to have a fun day at the park, only to be belittled by some new pretty redhead, only for said girl to come out and say she _likes_ her? "How can you even say that? We haven't even known each other that long! It sounds like we're in one of those cheesy romance movies my moms always watch."

"Don't be like that Nico-chan! Maki practically just confessed to you, and all you can say is that it's cheesy?! What happened to your sense of romance!?" Honoka literally shook Nico out of her thoughts, causing the girl in question to growl.

"What do you know about romance, Honoka? Have you even kissed anyone before?" When Honoka looked away with a nervous smile, Nico blinked. "Wait. Have you really kissed someone? Tsubasa do you know wh-" Nico cut herself off when she turned to her brunette friend to find her face red as well, though Tsubasa was smiling in Honoka's direction. "Oh. I guess that explains that then…"

"Don't sound surprised, _Nico-chan_. I mean, it's only fair that a beautiful queen would have such a cute partner to help her lead, don't you think?" Maki teased with a small grin,

Nico saw the glint in the redheads eye, and decided that maybe, just _maybe,_ she could fight fire with fire. "Well if you like me so much, then why don't you kiss me? Unless your scared."

Nico smirked when Maki faltered, not expecting the raven haired girl to have such a request. "Hmpf. I knew you woul-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Maki grabbed Nico's shoulders and pulled her into a kiss.

It was short and sort of awkward, neither of them having had experience kissing before, but Nico couldn't help the warmth that filled her body when their lips touched. She figured that Maki felt the same, as there was a large smile adorning her face when she pulled back.

"How was it, my queen?" Maki whispered as she kept her face close to Nico's.

"Where did you learn such lewd things from?" Nico kept her voice equally soft, so as to not break the near ethereal moment the two had found themselves in. They were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice their friends leaving them alone and going back to the group of parents that were trying to snap Eli out of a stupor.

"Your moms aren't the only ones who are super lovey dovey all the time, Nico-chan."

"Who said you had permission to call me that…"

"Are you going to make me?" Maki muttered, closing her eyes as she leaned I once more.

Nico also closed her eyes in anticipation, before a loud voice called out to them, causing them to jump apart in fright.

"Nico-chan, Maki-chan! It's getting dark, it's time to go home." Nico saw Honoka's mom Kotori waving them over, and was wondering where her parents were at when she caught sight of Nozomi holding her wife up with an exasperated grin on her face.

"Looks like its time to go, Nico-chan." Maki held her hand out, and Nico took a moment to simply take in the sight of the redhead in the waning sunlight, before she grasped it with a vigor that surprised them both.

"Yeah, lets get going."

"Eli, snap out of it Eli." Umi waved a hand in front of Eli's unseeing eyes, and gave up when it garnered no response. "I'm sorry to say this Nozomi, but I think Eli is broken." Umi sighed at her blonde friend.

"She's all grown up... She doesn't need her papa any more…" Eli muttered to herself, not paying the people around her any mind. "Nozomi, what do I do?"

"Elicchi everything'll be fine. Nico just has a new crush. We were about the same age when we first kissed, so stop worrying so much." Nozomi rolled her eyes as she shifted under her wife.

"Mama!" Nozomi grinned as she watched her daughter run hand in hand with the redhead towards their group.

"Nicocchi! Who's your friend?" Nozomi smirked at the stutters she received in response.

"M-mama. This is Maki-chan, my new friend. Maki-chan, this is my mama Nozomi, and my papa Eli."

Maki bowed towards Nozomi, before standing up straight. "M-my name is Maki Hoshizora, and I l-like your daughter!"

Nozomi chuckled at the girls straightforwardness. "Is that so? Hmm, Papachika here seems to not be too happy about that." Nozomi teased, giving her wife a shake. "So take care of her, and we shouldn't have any problems."

"Y-es ma'am." Maki gulped.

After the rest of the introductions were made, everyone gathered their things and prepared to leave.

"So Maki-chan."

"Mm hmm?"

Nico grabbed a hold of Maki's wrist and spun her around, planting a quick kiss on her lips as she did. "Want to meet up here again next week?"

Maki looked away for a second, meeting Nico's eyes after a moment. "Why wait so long? I'm sure our parents would let us play together tomorrow if we asked nicely."

Giving Nico a radiant grin, one that she was starting to love more an more, they both turned towards their families hand in hand.

"Are you ready, my queen?"

"After you, my queen."

* * *

 **So here is a cheesy kid!Nico story I wrote on my phone during my breaks at work and while hanging out with my friends. I'm sure the minimal plot is all over the place and doesn't flow all that well, but I felt it would be a nice challenge to try and write completely without my computer.**

 **Leave a review on how you think it is, and give it a favorite if you liked it!**

 **The Good Life should hopefully be updated sometime soonish as well.**

 **P.S - I've seen many a joke on how Nico is like Nozomama and papachika's kid, but haven't seen anything come of it, so thus this story was born. It'd be cool to see some people on here make a story with this setting in mind**


End file.
